The Cynical and The Naive
by GrayFox474
Summary: When Kurt's hidden emotions start to surface, he wants to suppress them. He hides his feelings from his friend, but in the end can anyone make Kurt truly happy?
1. A Monster of Emotions

A/N: In this story, you'll have to imagine Kurt's accent in your head. I decided not to make Kitty sound like an imbecile by saying "like" and "totally" all the time. I use a few German words but that's it. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glowing golden eyes softly lighted the area around his face. His blue fur suggested some sort of animal, a wild cat or bear. He opened his mouth slightly. His eyes lit up his fangs clearly. They were protruding canines. His tongue was pointed, dirk-like, it was an eager companion to his fangs. He slowly stepped from the shadows, his spaded tail swishing like a deadly stinger.  
  
This feral beast was a swirl of emotions. An embodiment of the owner's locked away feelings. However, this "beast" looked like it's owner. He was a mutant, condemned to look like an entity from hell. He was a gentle, tender, hopeful teenager. On the outside he looked like a demon, a monster, an evil being.  
  
The beast of emotion, slowly stalked it's prey. He looked forward at the unsuspecting X-Men. He rushed at them yelling like his appearance suggested he should.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt shot out of bed. A thin layer of sweat coated his entire body. He was breathing raggedly and offbeat. He sighed a weary sigh. He pushed the hair out of his face. He looked at his clock. It was 4:30 am. He pulled on some clothes and sat on his bed. He sat on the end of his bed and fought to flush the emotions out of his body. He lost his fight and did the only thing that solved his nightmares. He wept.  
  
By 5:30, Kurt was back in control, he had 2 hours until he had to leave for school. For the next 1 ½ hours Kurt worked on his now perfected smile. He was happy with his friends, truly he was, but he seldom smiled a real smile nowadays. It was always like this after he had a nightmare.  
  
By 6:50 (When he usually got up) he had his jovial mask on. He jumped off his bed and leaped out of the room. He could see the people bustle around as they tried to get ready for school. Himself, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan and Kitty. They all had just started to get ready for school. Kitty walked out of her bedroom, which was adjacent to Kurt's.  
  
"Guten Tag, Katzchen." Kurt smiled as he stared at the disoriented girl.  
  
"Oh bug off Kurt." Kitty grumbled.  
  
Kurt didn't even falter or flinch when someone said hurtful things to him anymore. Not even for a second. He nonchalantly stored it away in the depths of his heart, where he stored all his pain and fear and frustration and despair and all the other emotions he didn't like to feel. He was betraying himself, absent-mindedly feeding the monster of his nightmares.  
  
Kitty grumbled as she walked towards the back of the line leading to the bathroom. Everyone but Kurt stood in line waiting for one of the several bathrooms to open. Kurt shook his head happily.  
  
Kurt walked down to the breakfast table to beat the rush. He started to serve himself quickly and one by one the whole team fills in around the table.  
  
"Pass the cereal Kurt." Evan said. Kurt threw it to Evan. "Thanks." Kurt nodded in response.  
  
Kurt finished off his breakfast, turned on his holo-watch and walked out the door to wait for a ride from Scott.  
  
As Scott, Jean and Kitty finished breakfast, they came outside and met Kurt. They all went to Scott's car, Jean in shotgun, Kitty and Kurt in back.  
  
Scott started the car and drove towards the school. Jean and Scott were enveloped in their own conversation. Kitty was in a much better mood after breakfast. Kitty felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at Kurt.  
  
"So, how's your love life?" Kurt asked smirking.  
  
"Neutral, a little run-in with Lance but that's it. However, I'm still a Freshman. You're a Sophomore, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" Kitty responded.  
  
"Kitty, you forget. The tail, the eyes, the fur, the fangs, need I go on?" Kurt replied, not at all sounding hurt.  
  
Kitty felt a pang of sadness for the older boy. Kitty wanted to make him feel better.  
  
"Well, if you truly want to know, I want to caress your tail, I admire your eyes, I love your tail and your fangs are totally sexy." Kitty whispered blissfully, chewing on her lower lip. Kurt blushed. Kitty knew behind his hologram his face was turning a light shade of purple.  
  
"Well, guess what, I really go for younger, chestnut-haired, perky, petite beauties such as yourself, Ms. Pryde." Kitty blushed in return to this comment. Kurt smiled his "human" smile. Kitty could imagine what his fangs looked like behind his hologram.  
  
"What are you two flirts doing back there?" Scott asked seriously.  
  
Kurt leaned towards the front seats. "Professing our undying love for each other! Right Kitty?" Kurt exclaimed smiling.  
  
Jean looked back at Kitty, Scott looked in the rear-view mirror. She was laughing hysterically like only a tender young girl can. All of a sudden she put on a straight face.  
  
"Of course, honey. What else would we be doing?" Kitty said sweetly. She took her arm and linked it with Kurt's.  
  
Jean just stared at them like they were complete morons. When Kitty wasn't looking, Kurt winked at Jean and gave her the thumbs-up. She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"You're such a goofball Kurt." Jean whispered.  
  
"Why? What did he do?" Kitty asked suspiciously. She eyed Kurt.  
  
"Vas? I did nothing." Kurt said angelically.  
  
"What'd you do?" Kitty accused.  
  
"How dare you accuse me?" Kurt responded and proceeded to tickle Kitty. She laughed uncontrollably, trying to avoid Kurt's hands. Occasionally, she would phase herself so his hands would go through her.  
  
They reached the school and Kurt and Kitty were still tickling each other. People were staring at them. Kurt stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Kitty casually straightened her clothes.  
  
They both stepped out of the car, Jean and Scott as well. Evan was on the school grounds, waiting for his friends. He skateboarded to school. He caught Kurt's eye from across the field. He raised an eyebrow and hoped Kurt understood. Kurt shrugged and smiled nervously.  
  
Kurt ran over to Evan.  
  
"What was that all about?" Evan asked, curious about why his friend was tickling Kitty and she was returning the favor.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little game we were playing." Kurt said smiling.  
  
"Well, let's get to class." Evan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Kurt agreed.  
  
A certain girl hid behind a tree watching as Kurt and Evan left to go to class.  
  
"I'm coming for you Kurt. We need to be together. Just you and me. Better run Kurt, I'm coming." She whispered to herself. 


	2. Falling

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Next time, I won't make you wait so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt and Evan walked casually, they had 15 minutes before class.   
  
Tabitha walked out slowly from behind the tree, her hands in her back jean pockets. She needed to "talk" to Kurt, badly. She "talked" to him all the time, almost everyday now. She was piteous and lonely. Whether or not it was real or fake, Kurt still obliged her.  
  
Tabitha quickly followed Kurt and Evan as they entered the school. As they got into Bayville High's halls, Tabitha silently stalked Kurt and saw that he and Evan had parted ways. She quickly snagged Kurt's hand and pulled him into a secluded side closet. Kurt didn't even have time to realize what was happening.  
  
The second they entered the closet, Tabitha had him turned around and launched herself at Kurt's mouth. Her lips furiously worked at his, he softly pulled away from her.   
  
He had never stopped her, he could always see the pitiful, longing look in her eyes.   
  
"Tabitha, I want you to know that I don't want this for you, find someone that earnestly loves you, and sincerely wants to be with you." Kurt softly whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were moist, how long had she been looking for someone like that, she gently pressed her lips to his again. As she pulled away, she smiled   
  
"I'll try to Kurt, but I need help." Tabitha stated worriedly.  
  
"You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to, or someone to listen." Kurt smiled at her.  
  
They both exited the closet and started to go their separate ways towards their own classes.  
  
Kurt sighed. He hoped maybe he had finally ended his "affair" with Tabitha. It had been going on for months now, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of her. But, if she truly wanted someone to talk to, he intended on being there for her, he knew his share of loneliness.  
  
As Kurt's classes went by, he couldn't help but be distracted, he thought about how he could help Tabitha.  
  
Before he knew it, school was over, and he slowly left his classroom. Evan was standing there, waiting for him to come out.  
  
"Kurt, are you alright, you seem preoccupied?" Evan questioned.  
  
Kurt instantly stopped thinking about Tabitha, he didn't like it when people knew that something was wrong with him. Kurt smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go do something." Kurt suggested.  
  
"Let's head down to the arcade." Evan said happily.  
  
"You got money?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's hurry though, we need to get back to the Institute, we have a danger room session this evening." Evan stated.  
  
They started walking in the direction of the arcade.   
  
"Did you hear that Scott and Jean got in a fight?" Evan asked.  
  
Kurt was taken aback, the perfect couple in a fight. It was unimaginable.  
  
"Did you find out why?" Kurt asked, still shocked. Evan just shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
When they entered the institute, they were both laughing and talking rather loudly.  
  
The whole crew was waiting in the entryway, in full uniform, ready to go in the danger room.  
  
Logan snarled at them, "Get to your room and change NOW!" Logan growled loudly.  
  
They were frozen to the spot, but as Logan walked towards them, Kurt grabbed his friend and teleported them away from there.  
  
They returned in record time in full uniform ready to head into the danger room.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan explained the session. There were two ways to stop the session, the emergency stop, and destroying the spider-like controller, who would be utilizing different features of the danger room to challenge the X-Men. The spider was equipped with eight huge beams that were acting as the spider's legs.  
  
The team entered the danger room, Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt.  
  
"Jean, are you alright? You don't look to happy, darling." Rogue stated, wondering what was bothering the fiery-haired girl. Jean's features suddenly became melancholy.  
  
"Scott and I got into a fight, we're not talking right now." Jean said sullenly.  
  
"Sugah, you can always make up with him, if you want to start talking to him again, I can tell you want to, and secondly, are you sure that's not going to disorient the team?" Rogue asked politely.  
  
"I think Scott and I both should have a little time to cool off, and no, our argument won't hinder the team." Jean responded already happier for having talked to Rogue.  
  
"Let's do this Scott, let's set a new record." Kurt yelled happily. Scott just looked back at him and smiled.  
  
The danger room had two plateaus that were suspended 30 feet in the air, they ran most of the length of the danger room, but the plateaus stopped close to the center of the danger room where the spider hung from the ceiling. It would be an extremely long jump from one plateau to the spider. The rest of the danger room was just like a normal room, nothing out of the ordinary had come out yet.  
  
Kitty climbed the ladder onto a plateau and watched as the ladder retracted back into the ground. Kurt was on the other plateau, already knowing what his first move would be, to teleport over to Kitty's plateau so they could fight together.  
  
"Ready, GO!" Logan's voice shouted over the intercom.  
  
Kurt instantly teleported over to Kitty's platform. She flashed a thankful smile at him. As usual, as a smart battle tactic they split into pairs. Yet, Scott and Jean seemed awfully far apart for being partners.  
  
On Kurt and Kitty's plateau, two robots had come out of the wall and had started to attack them. Evan and Rogue were surrounded by huge spinning saw blades, that sporadically and sometimes simultaneously would launch at the pair. Jean was close by, telekinetically stopping the various objects that were being thrown at her. Scott who was on the other side of the room was blasting objects and dodging spikes.  
  
Kurt dodged one set of arms attacking him, yet as another robot threw itself at him, he wasn't able to dodge in time. Kitty leapt towards him and phased him right through the robot.   
  
(Something's wrong with Kurt,) Kitty thought to herself, (His reflexes are usually a lot faster than that.)  
  
Scott fired at the objects being flung at him, releasing his anger on the danger room. Scott continued firing rapidly at the objects, yet using his energy at the pace he was, was wearing him out, he started to slip and soon objects were getting past him, he quickly looked behind him and saw a saw blade flying directly at Jean.  
  
"JEAN!" Scott yelled back at her. She was far too concentrated on watching her portion of the danger room.  
  
Evan heard Scott's yelling and dived towards Jean. He shoved her out of the way just in time to save her from the projectile. Yet, with Scott's distraction, projectiles had started to launch all around the room. "Rogue duck!" Scott yelled. An electrified disk screamed in a direct path at her. She quickly followed the order, and found the disk flying towards Kitty.  
  
It hit Kitty in the back and she didn't have time to react, before long she had started to fall towards the danger room floor. "KURT, HELP HER!" Rogue yelled up to him. Kurt turned in time to see Kitty falling off the platform. Kurt galloped down the length of the platform and jumped, praying he could reach Kitty before she touched the ground. He was able to catch her arm, and instantly teleported back to the platform, where he gently placed Kitty in a secure area.  
  
Meanwhile, the spider had disengaged his legs and started firing them at the X-Men. As Kurt stared at Kitty, he felt a sharp in his left shoulder, he looked to find it impaled by a large javelin. He screamed in anguish as he turned around and ripped the javelin from his shoulder.   
  
"Kurt, hit the emergency stop!!!" Scott yelled to him.   
  
"NO, I'M FINISHING THIS!" Kurt's fury exuded from his aura, the other X-Men could sense his anger. The spider became aware of this as well and started going after Kurt, He jumped and rolled out of the leg's reach, and as another leg started to go through him, he was no longer there. He teleported on top of the control spider, and he jammed the javelin into it. The danger room automatically shut down.  
  
He teleported back to Kitty, who was just starting to stir. Blood ran down his left side, he grabbed Kitty and teleported to the danger room floor.  
  
"Kurt, are you alright?" Rogue asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm worried about her." Kurt said, panting heavily.  
  
"Scott, we did this…" Jean whispered to him. At that moment, everyone instantly started to burst out yelling, blaming each other for this and ready to fight.  
  
Kurt's vision started to grow dim, and he could feel himself falling. He lost consciousness before he hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All I can say is this. I am so so so so sorry. This chapter SUCKED hard. I've kinda been losing that writer's touch and I'm trying to get back with it. But keep looking for updates to this story, and when they come, I promise this story will improve 100%, you might even start to like it, either way, please forgive me, and if you don't give up on this story it will start to meet your expectations. Really, truly sorry,  
  
GrayFox  
  
P.S. If you haven't yet, read ParkerFloyd's stories they're really good. 


End file.
